One True Love
by Lovable Esme
Summary: Saat sang dokter tampan itu bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah disangka-sangka, apakah akhirnya ia akan menemukan cinta? All Human!
1. Prologue

**Halo semua! Ini adalah cerita series B. Indo pertamaku! Semoga kalian suka ya ;)**

_Prologue…_

Disaat sang Dokter tampan nan sukses itu berjaya,  
Tiada yang tahu mengapa belum juga ada seorang wanita untuk mendampinginya.  
Tiada seorang pun terkecuali sang Dokter sendiri…

Semua memang selalu datang disaat dan waktu yang tak terduga,  
Begitu pun disaat sang wanita datang…

Seorang wanita yang telah tersakiti oleh pria tak bertanggung-jawab yang memanggil dirinya sebagai seorang suami. Tak seorang pun bisa mengobati rasa sakit di dalam hatinya, tak seorang pun di dunia mampu.

Tapi, apakah sang Dokter adalah orang yang selama ini ditunggu-tunggu? Satu-satunya orang yang bisa memunguti keping demi keping hati sang wanita yang telah hancur berantakan. Satu-satunya yang mampu memperbaikinya dan menjaganya sepenuh hati dan akan selalu melindunginya…

_…Sebuah kisah tentang cinta sejati…_

**Ini baru prologue loh... Review ya!**


	2. Pertemuan

**Hello lagi semua! Chapter satu nih dan ini lebih panjang daripada prologuenya! Enjoy~**

Sinar mentari menyinari bangunan besar bertingkat itu. Hari masih pagi tetapi hiruk-pikuk di dalam gedung sudah terlihat sejak tadi. Suster-suster berbaju putih malang-melintang di lorong-lorong rumah sakit itu, membantu para pasien.

Seorang dokter tampan nan gagah berjalan di sepanjang lorong, jas putihnya rapih dan pas sekali dibadannya yang _muscular_. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang pucat tersisir rapih tanpa ada satu helai pun yang keluar.

"Selamat pagi, Dr. Cullen." Seorang suster wanita menyapanya sambil mengedipkan mata dengan kesan merayu.

Tetapi sang dokter hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sopan padanya sambil berlalu. Si suster hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata penuh harap, menantikan impiannya sebagai Mrs. Cullen terwujud.

Ya, memang sang dokter adalah dokter yang paling dikagumi oleh para suster di rumah sakit itu, mereka selalu berharap suatu saat dia akan menjadikan salah satu dari mereka sebagai istrinya.

Tetapi, tidak pernah sekali pun sang dokter menggandeng seorang wanita manapun, tidak pernah. Bahkan jika ada acara besar nan mewah yang diselenggarakan dimanapun, ia selalu datang seorang diri…

Hari itu berjalan seperti biasanya sampai…

Carlisle sedang berjalan melewati satu lorong yang cukup sepi di rumah sakit itu. Disana adalah area dimana orang-orang yang sedang dalam masa penyembuhan dari depresinya ditempatkan. Carlisle selalu merasa prihatin melihat keadaan pasien-pasien dari mereka yang sudah berada disana selama berbulan-bulan.

Carlisle melirik kedalam salah satu kamar dan langkahnya terhenti hampir seketika. Di dalam, terduduk di tempat tidur, terdapat seorang wanita berambut coklat karamel bergelombang, pakaiannya lusuh dan dia hanya duduk disana, matanya yang kecoklatan menatap kosong kearah dinding.

Salah satu tangan Carlisle terulur kearah knob pintu, keinginannya untuk masuk ke dalam dan melihat lebih dekat kepada wanita di dalam mendorong niatnya untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Dr. Cullen?"

Tangan pucat sang dokter terhenti saat ia menoleh ke samping, melihat Lily, suster muda dan _naïve_ yang termasuk salah satu perawat yang bertugas di area itu, menatapnya dengan kebingungan tersirat di wajahnya.

"Maaf tapi… anda sedang apa disini?"

Carlisle menarik kembali tangannya sambil melirik secara sekilas ke dalam, wanita itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. "Oh, itu… saya hanya sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar sini, mengecek keadaan."

"Oh… baiklah." Lily mengganguk, lalu dia melihat bagaimana dokter dihadapannya melirik ke dalam kamar itu. "Namanya Esme Platt. Dia bilang suaminya berperilaku buruk padanya, sering memukulinya saat dia masih tinggal bersamanya, itulah sebabnya dia kabur saat mengetahui bahwa dia hamil."

Carlisle merasakan darahnya mendidih dengan amarah, bagaimana bisa ada orang sesadis itu kepada seorang wanita cantik itu?

"Dan bayinya…?"

Lily mendesah dengan sedih sambil menatap lantai. "Putranya meninggal beberapa hari setelah dia lahir… Itu sebabnya dia ada disini sekarang."

Kedua tangan Carlisle mengepal, menahan amarahnya. Bagaimana bisa seorang wanita yang tampak sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang itu harus mengalami hidup yang berat seperti itu? Jika wanita itu adalah pasangannya, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan dia terluka, tergores pun tidak. Dan dia juga pasti akan menjaga hatinya agar tidak pernah terluka…

"Dr. Cullen…?"

Carlisle mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha menghilangkan kemarahan itu dari pandangannya, dia tak mau membuat Lily merasa takut jikadia tiba-tiba marah padanya, toh itu bukan salahnya."Ya?"

"Dia," Lily menunjuk kepada Esme, "Tidak pernah ada yang menjenguk maupun mengaku sebagai keluarganya..."

Carlisle bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, Esme pasti wanita paling tangguh yang pernah ada. Dia sudah melewati segala hal berat dalam hidup ini, tetapi sepertinya tidak ada yang pernah peduli padanya.

"Baiklah... Lily, kamu boleh kembali ke pekerjaanmu."

Lily mengangguk dan berjalan menjauh, tidak menoleh kebelakang bahkan saat dia keluar dari lorong.

Tangan Carlisle kembali ke knob pintu dan membukanya, berjalan masuk dengan hati-hati dan tanpa suara menutup kembali pintunya.

Sang dokter berlutut didepan wanita itu, yang bahkan tidak mengedip sedikit pun. "Esme?" dia mencoba memanggil, tetapi tidak ada jawaban apapun. Dia menaruh tangannya diatas tangan Esme yang ternyata hangat dan halus.

Esme melirik kebawah, kearah tangan Carlisle yang memegangi dan mengelus tangannya. Matanya yang coklat lalu bertemu dengan mata Carlisle yang sewarna biru langit. Ada secercah cahaya dimata wanita cantik itu, secercah cahaya yang sudah lama tidak terlihat semenjak dia dimasukkan kedalam sana...

"Aku tahu kamu masih ingat aku... _Essie._"

**Yaps! Ternyata Carlisle mengenal Esme, dan sepertinya Esme juga mengenalnya! Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, ya? Review ya supaya aku Update!**


	3. Memori

**Hey semua! Chapter dua nih! Bagaimana ya, Carlisle bisa mengenal Esme? Ya di chapter inilah itu akan terungkap! Enjoy!**

Esme mengedipkan matanya, ia terus menatap mata sewarna biru langit yang tidaklah asing baginya. Bahkan, dia tidak pernah melupakan orang yang mempunyai warna mata itu, ia tidaklah asing, Esme yakin itu.

"Aku tahu kamu masih ingat aku... _Essie._"

Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Tidak ada terkecuali... Tidak, ia sudah meninggalkannya. Orang _itu _sudah meninggalkannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tetapi... apakah mungkin dokter didepannya adalah dia?

_Anak lelaki itu berdiri di hadapannya, ia lebih tinggi daripada gadis kecil disebelahnya jadi gadis itu harus mendongak setiap kali ia ingin menatap wajah anak lelaki itu. Anak itu berambut pirang pucat dan angin yang bertiup di puncak bukit itu membuat rambutnya tertiup kesegala arah. Matanya yang biru pucat sewarna langit menatap gadis berambut karamel itu dengan rasa kasih sayang. Ia tampan, sangat tampan, membuat jantung gadis itu selalu berdetak kencang setiap kali anak lelaki itu menatapnya._

_Tiba-tiba saja anak lelaki itu meraih rambut karamel gadis itu dan mengacak-acaknya dengan jahil sebelum ia berlari menjauh. Dengan masih sedikit syok, gadis itu cepat-cepat menata rambutnya lagi dan dengan jengkel berlari mengejar anak lelaki berumur kira-kira 12 tahun itu._

_"Carlisle!" serunya jengkel,_

_Tetapi Carlisle hanya tertawa sambil terus berlari. "Ayo Essie! Kamu bukanlah anak lemah! Cepat tangkap aku!"_

Iya, Esme tidak pernah melupakan anak lelaki itu, dengan baju kausnya yang berwarna biru muda, hampir sewarna matanya. Celana _khaki_nya yang robek dibeberapa tempat, dan juga sandal kulitnya yang sudah berwarna kusam karena sering dipakai. Penampilan normal seorang anak lelaki yang menghabiskan masa kanak-kanaknya di perdesaan... sama sepertinya.

Esme ingat _semua_nya. Ia ingat bagaimana Kakek Tom memperkenalkannya kepada Carlisle saat ia berumur empat tahun, sedangkan Carlisle sendiri saat itu berumur enam tahun. Ia ingat bagaimana Carlisle melindunginya dari bocah-bocah nakal yang sering menganggunya, terutama mengejek rambutnya yang berwarna karamel. Bukannya mengejeknya, Carlisle malah menghiburnya dengan berkata bahwa rambutnya itu indah dan manis, seperti karamel. Ia ingat bagaimana Carlisle menggendong dirinya yang tengah menangis setelah terjatuh dari pohon ke klinik. Dan ia ingat saat Carlisle meninggalkannya, rasanya seperti kejadian itu baru terjadi kemarin...

_Saat itu Carlisle dan Esme sedang duduk-duduk di bukit favorit mereka, diatas hamparan rumput hijau dengan bunga-bunga bermekaran. Carlisle menyematkan sekuntum bunga daisy dibelakang telinganya. Saat itu Carlisle berumur 13 tahun sedangkan Esme baru berumur 11 tahun._

_"Essie, aku... aku ingin memberi tahu sesuatu padamu." Carlisle berkata padanya, mukanya terlihat suram._

_Esme memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil melihat kearah Carlisle yang sudah seperti kakaknya itu. "Ada apa?"_

_"Aku... aku dan orang tuaku akan pindah ke kota."_

_Esme merasakan air mata menggenang dimatanya yang kecoklatan. "L-lalu... bagaimana dengan aku?" dia tersedu-sedu, "Tidak mau! Carlisle tidak boleh pergi!"_

_Carlisle menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya yang pucat. "Hey, hey, tidak usah menangis... Aku akan meneleponmu, ya? Aku akan meneleponmu dan menceritakan semua yang aku jalani di kota."_

_Esme menggosok matanya, mencoba menghentikan air mata yang terus mengalir. "J-janji?"_

_Carlisle tersenyum dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Esme. "Janji!"_

Sentuhan tangan dokter itu di pipinya menarik Esme kembali ke kenyataan. Dokter itu menghapus air mata yang ia tidak sadari sudah mengalir dari matanya dengan lembut.

"C-Carlisle...?"


	4. Tidak Terduga

Carlisle mengangguk dengan perlahan sambil terus memperhatikan wanita didepannya lekat-lekat. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan ia akan bertemu lagi dengannya setelah sekian lama. Memang, ia mengaku itu adalah salahnya, ia yang meninggalkan Esme, tetapi ia tidak tahu bahwa Esme yang mengalami semua hal berat dalam hidupnya. Ia yang mengingkari janjinya sendiri, tetapi ia kira Esme juga sudah melupakannya.

"Iya Essie... ini aku, Carlisle."

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tidaklah terduga oleh Carlisle. Esme menamparnya. Tamparan tangannya sangatlah keras sampai-sampai rasa pedih di pipi kanannya hampir tidak terkira. Ia bisa melihat telapak tangan Esme yang beberapa detik yang lalu menempel dengan pipinya memerah, dan Carlisle tahu pasti sekarang di pipinya sudah terbentuk cap telapak tangan merah dari Esme, tetapi ia tidak peduli.

Lalu Esme menangis. Tangisannya serasa mengiris hati Carlisle dengan pisau yang sangat, _sangat, _tajam. Ia yang menyebabkan itu semua, tidak hanya tamparan dari Esme, tetapi juga tangisannya. Ia yang membuatnya menangis, ia yang menyebabkan hati Esme terluka.

Carlisle mencoba meraih pundak Esme, keinginan untuk menariknya kedalam pelukannya yang hangat adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia ingin lakukan saat itu. Tetapi Esme menepis tangannya, air mata terus mengalir diatas pipinya yang memerah.

"TIDAK!" Esme berkata dengan tegas ditengah-tengah isak tangisnya. "Jangan pernah menyentuhku! Kamu meninggalkan aku, Carlisle! Pergilah dari hadapanku!" dia menyentak dengan kasar, tetapi Carlisle tidak marah karenanya.

"Essie... Maafkan aku. Aku tahu ini salahku tapi tolong-"

"TIDAK!" kali ini Esme berteriak dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dari matanya yang berkilat-kilat oleh amarah. "PERGI DARI SINI!"

Detik berikutnya suster-suster datang berlarian kedalam ruangan itu setelah mendengar teriakkan Esme. Mereka dengan cepat memeggangi Esme yang meronta-ronta, tetapi matanya tetap menatap Carlisle dengan pandangan penuh kebencian. Salah satu suster menyuntikkan obat penenang melalui tangan Esme, membuatnya lama-kelamaan berhenti meronta dan matanya menjadi tidak fokus. Tubuhnya melemas dan Lily membantunya berbaring kembali diatas tempat tidurnya.

Semua yang Carlisle bisa lakukan adalah menonton disudut ruangan. Tangan dan kakinya terasa membeku sehingga ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Seorang suster mendatanginya, Betty jika Carlisle tidak salah melihat.

"Dokter Cullen, pipi anda memerah! Dia pasti menamparmu ya? Ya ampun, dia itu tidak tahu sopan sama sekali! Apakah anda mau saya ambilkan sesuatu? Sekantung es mungkin?"

"Tidak Betty, saya tidak apa-apa." Carlisle menjawab, mungkin nadanya terlalu kasar, tetapi ia tidak peduli saat itu. "Itu memang kesalahanku." Dan dengan itu pun ia meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan Lily memperhatikannya...


	5. Penyesalan

**Maaf ya untuk Chapter sebelumnya yang terhitung pendek, tapi mudah-mudahan yang ini cukup panjang. Untuk apa yang terjadi dengan Charles Evenson (mantan suaminya Esme), itu pasti nanti ada kok di chapter-chapter selanjutnya... Jadi sabar dan terus membaca ya!**

Langkah cepat Lily Stuart, sang suster muda nan _naïve_, bisa terdengar menggema dengan halus di lorong yang menuju ruangan _On-Call _itu. Dia membuka pintu dengan hati-hati dan mendapati Dr. Carlisle Cullen terduduk sendiri dengan kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

"Dr. Cullen? Anda baik-baik saja?"

Dengan hati-hati Lily menyentuh pundak sang dokter, tetapi Carlisle tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia keberatan dengan sentuhan itu.

"Aku mengacaukannya..." Carlisle berbisik dengan sangat pelan sampai-sampai suster muda itu hampir tidak mendengarnya, _hampir..._

"Mengacaukan apa? Apakah... apakah Esme sedih karena anda?"

Carlisle mengangguk dengan pelan sebelum menarik kedua tangannya menjauhi wajahnya, tetapi kali ini ia terlihat sangat bersalah alih-alih tampan.

"Anda mengenalnya sebelum ia bahkan masuk rumah sakit ini." Itu bukanlah pertanyaan dari Lily, melainkan peryataan.

"Iya, aku mengenalnya sejak lama... tetapi sudah bertahun-tahun aku belum pernah melihatnya lagi."

"Apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua? Kalian... tidak menikah, kan?"

Kali ini Carlisle menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu tidak. Jika iya, pasti semua yang ia alami tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jika anda tidak keberatan, anda boleh bercerita padaku, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada siapapun."

Carlisle tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Entah mengapa, kata-katamu itu hampir mirip dengan apa yang biasannya Esme katakan saat ia masih kecil."

"Kalian... saling mengenal sejak kecil?"

Carlisle mengangguk, "Dia dulu adalah sahabat baikku sejak kecil. Kakek kami saling mengenal, jadi mereka memperkenalkan kami dengan satu sama lain, saat itu Esme hanya berumur empat tahun."

Lily duduk disebelah sang dokter professional itu, matanya memberikan pancaran penuh perhatian pada cerita sang dokter.

"Kami sangat dekat, bahkan sudah seperti adik-kakak. Tetapi, saat aku berumur 13 tahun, aku dan orang tuaku pindah ke kota. Aku berjanji pada Esme agar tetap menulis surat dan meneleponnya, agar ia tidak kesepian." Carlisle berhenti sejenak dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Tapi, saat itu aku tidak menepati janjiku. Aku mendapat teman-teman baru, kegiatan-kegiatan yang saat itu menurutku lebih penting daripada seorang gadis desa yang hanya sekedar teman masa kecilku. Aku mulai jarang berkomunikasi dengannya sampai tidak pernah lagi. Aku kira dia juga sudah melupakanku, tapi ternyata aku salah..."

"Dan sekarang dia membencimu?" Tebak Lily,

Carlisle mengangguk dengan sedih. "Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki semuanya sekarang... Tapi dia tidak membiarkanku."

"Semua pasti ada jalannya, Dr. Cullen." Lily beranjak dari kursi yang sejak tadi ia duduki. "Aku akan melanjutkan kerjaku, aku harap hubungan kalian berdua membaik..." dan dengan itu pun dia berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan dokter tampan itu sendirian untuk berpikir...


End file.
